Sister Matchmakers
by Lady Nanami
Summary: Yuki has two sisters who will stop at nothing to get him and Tohru together. This is the second post on a different account due to complications. Please r&r.


Author's Note: Dedicated to by beloved deceased cat.

**Sibling Matchmakers**

It all began one summer morning in the grocery. Yuki and Tohru were strolling down the aisles putting food in the cart, talking about Kagura, how she was, and her relationship with Kyo. All of a sudden there was a loud (AN: next line)

"YUKI!"

A black-haired, brown-eyed young woman came flying towards them. Yuki smiled at the sight of his older sister nearly running him over in a grocery store.

"Emi! It's good to see you."

"And it's good to see you too. Who's this?" Emi asked as she motioned to Tohru.

"Emi, this is Miss Honda. Miss Honda, this is my eldest sister, Emi Sohma."

"Nice to meet you" said a now smiling Tohru. _She's his sister?! Maybe she's one of the zodiacs._

"It's very nice to finally meet you. I've heard many things about you at the main house" as she spoke, she used her talent, finding out one's true love, to observe Tohru's heart. What she found surprised her.

"Well, I must be going. I hope to see you soon!" exclaimed Emi.

"Goodbye!" Yuki and Torhu said in unison.

The rest of the day was uneventful in Shigure's house, but for Emi it was the complete opposite.

Emi's House

Emi rushed into her house with her grocery bags soaring behind her.

"Suki!" she called as she hurriedly put away the food.

A small, silver haired head popped into view. (AN: The silver is the color of Yuki's hair.)

"Yes?"

"Remember Yuki?"

The response was a vigorously nodding head.

"Good. Because we're going to do our brother a favor."

Emi knelt down beside Suki and whispered a very detailed and long plan.

The Next Day At Shigure's House

"Yuki, Shigure, Tohru?" Emi called from the front door.

"Come in" answered the sing-song voice of the owner of the house.

Emi entered the house with Suki trailing after her. It had been so long since their last visit. And they couldn't help but marvel at all the changes. Kyo was minding his own business as he read his book; footsteps alerted him to the presence of the two females.

_Oh crap. It's Emi and Suki. Must retreat. Retreat..retreat.._ Kyo thought as he slowly inched away from the approaching pair that seemed to have not noticed him. All of a sudden three screams were heard. Two from delight and one from horror.

_Too late…. _Kyo thought as Emi and Suki yelled at the arriving Yuki.

"Why didn't you tell us Kyo was here?!"

"Seriously Yuki. Why not?"

"I didn't see the need."

The girls started to breathe calmly again.

"Fine. Where's Shigure and Tohru?" asked Suki as she hugged her brother.

Yuki looked down at Suki and then to Emi.

"They're in the dining room. Shall we go see them?"

"That would great since I need to talk to all of you. Come on Kyo." replied Emi as she made her way towards the dining room.

Once there everyone was greeted and seated. Tohru between Yuki and Kyo, on the other side of Kyo was Shigure, and beside Yuki was Suki and Emi, making a perfect circle. Emi turned to face Shigure as she spoke.

"I have been accepted into the year-long trip to Greece my university has funded for one of my classes. I need a place for Suki to stay in while I'm gone since she has been living me. I didn't want to send her to main house so I decided to bring her to her brother. Shigure, will you let her stay here until next summer when I return?" Shigure nodded. Emi then turned to Yuki. "Brother, will you take care of her?"

"I will."

"Good. Because I'm leaving at the end of this week. I'll bring her things tomorrow. If it isn't too soon of course."

"Not at all." replied Shigure.

"Oh come on Kyo. I think you can survive a ten year old girl." Emi teased when she saw Kyo glaring at her.

"Yeah a ten year old girl that made me deaf for a week. Think of what could happen after a year!" he retorted.

"Just don't annoy her you idiot and you'll be fine"

"Oh. So I'm supposed to give her everything she wants! Well I'm not a spoiler like someone…"

"Hey! I didn't say that you baka cat!"

"What did you say?!"

"Baka cat. B-A-K-A-C-A-T BAKA CAT! Man, you really are slow."

Tohru looked on in bewilderment as the two shot insults and comebacks at each other over and over again.

"Yuki-kun, what are they arguing about?" she asked.

"First it was about Suki, now… well I don't know…I think it's just a bunch of insults as usual.

"You mean they do this all the time?"

"Yep."

"Wow. Why were they arguing over Suki?"

"Because once she made Kyo deaf for a week, and then she called him every name in the book. We recorded the whole thing. He was all calm and letting her and then later when he got his hearing back, we showed him the tape and then he blew up."

"How did she make him deaf and why did she?" Tohru inquired.

"Well you see, Suki has this talent of screaming really high and shrill. Believe it or not, she can break glass when she screams. Unfortunately Kyo didn't know this and annoyed her pretty badly when he accidentally found her diary and was caught by her. She calmly walked up to him and when she was beside his ear, she screamed as loud and shrill as possible."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. But it was really funny."

Tohru smiled and looked around in the chaotic room. Shigure had somehow managed to escape into his study without being dragged back into the dining room, Suki was licking a chocolate ice cream cone and watching Kyo and Emi who were in an all out verbal war.

"Now Kyo don't such a crybaby, I'm only going to be gone for a year."

"Who said **I** was going to miss you?!!"

"Come on Kyo you know you will. Admit it. You're gonna miss me."

"……."

"(sigh) Let's go Suki. Bye Yuki, bye Tohru, bye Shigure! Kyo admit it!"

Off they went, skipping the entire way home.

Step One: Infiltrate Yuki's House COMPLETE

AN: Like? I'm going to get Suki and Emi's picture on my profile soon..


End file.
